1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily to automatic ratchet reversal of tools utilizing a ratcheting device. In particular, this invention relates to an automatic ratchet reversal device used on pneumatic, electric or battery powered hand ratchets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional powered ratchets commonly used for assembly and dissassembly operations use a lever or button to reverse the ratcheting mechanism. These levers or bottons are generally located near the ratcheting device and can create clearance problems when working in restricted areas. This ratcheting device must also be manually reversed and can be accidentially reversed when not so desired. These ratchets are also relatively slow at 300 rpm maximum.